As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, cameras on portable devices are capable of capturing images and delivering these images for use by the user. In some instances, the user may want to use the captured images to create an accurate perspective rendering of a source (e.g., a scene or object) represented in one or more of the images. A user can print an image from their device and attempt to create a representation of the image. However, the user may lack the knowledge or resources required to print the image, or otherwise may not want to go through the steps in doing so. The user can attempt to create the image by viewing a representation of the source displayed on the device, but may find this process cumbersome and inefficient. Some users attempt to create a representation of the image using certain mechanical devices, such as a Camera Lucida. However, when using such a device the user has to be in the physical location of the source when creating the representation of the source. Further, the user has to purchase and learn how to use the device, which can result in a significant and unnecessary use of time as well as a substantial cost in purchasing such a device. Further still, such devices are sensitive to movement, which can result in an unacceptable reproduction of the source. As technology evolves and as the features offered on computing devices expand, the way in which users interact and control these devices is changing.